Revenge
by Yuki'NF Miharu
Summary: Lucy selalu ingin balas dendam pada Natsu. Bukan, bukan balas dendam seperti pertarungan. Ini pembalasan untuk Natsu karena ia selalu seenaknya masuk ke dalam kamar Lucy. Namun, rencana balas dendam Lucy malah menjadi sebuah kebaikan./"Natsu...pulanglah, aku sudah lama menunggumu"/"Sankyuu, Luce."/NaLu/Enjoy!


**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Revenge**

**Warning! : First NaLu fic! OOC, typo, miss typo, dan kekurangan lainnya yang tidak bisa disebutkan satu-persatu. Fanfic pertama di fandom Fairy Tail. **

**Enjoy and hope you like it!  
**

* * *

Lucy tidak pernah merasakan ketenangan seperti ini sebelumnya. Ia menyesap tehnya dengan nikmat, mata karamelnya menyisir suasana guild-nya yang terlihat begitu damai. Yah, setidaknya untuk saat ini.

"Ara, Lucy, tidak biasanya kau tidak ikut dengan Natsu."

Lucy Heartfilia mengangkat kepalanya, menatap pelayan cantik berambut putih panjang di guild Fairy Tail ini. Lucy tersenyum manis lalu menopang dagunya. "Sesekali aku ingin menikmati keseharianku dengan tenang tanpa Natsu," jawabnya pada Mirajane.

Mirajane hanya bisa tersenyum penuh arti, ia menatap Lucy yang kembali menyesap tehnya dengan nikmat.

"_Tadaima_!"

Lucy menyemburkan tehnya yang baru saja mengalir ke dalam mulutnya saat suara –atau lebih tepatnya teriakan mengisi ketenangan di guild ini.

Brak!

Lucy kembali berjengit kaget saat Gray Fullbuster yang duduk tepat di sebelahnya menggebrak meja. "Natsu! Ayo bertarung!" teriak Gray sambil beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Guild ini akan mengalami kehancuran sebentar lagi," ujar Lucy yang sudah pasrah.

Mirajane meringis, "Bukankah sudah biasa seperti ini?"

Mata _onyx_ Natsu menatap Gray dengan tajam dan alis bertaut. "Sebaiknya kau pakai baju dulu, manusia beruang. Tapi, aku tidak _mood _bertarung. Besok saja ya, aku mau pulang. _Jaa_. Ayo Happy."

"Aye sir!"

Lucy melongo melihat Natsu dan Happy yang berbalik pergi lalu menghilang di balik pintu. Apa mereka sakit? Pekerjaan apa yang baru saja mereka selesaikan? Lucy menghela napas dan kembali menyesap tehnya.

xxx

Siang menjelang sore, Lucy memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumahnya. Ia berjalan santai bersama dengan Plue yang berlari-lari kecil disampingnya. Saat sampai di depan rumahnya, Lucy memutar kenop pintu rumahnya dengan cepat, berjalan pelan ke arah kamarnya, seketika matanya membelak.

Mata karamelnya menangkap sosok Natsu dan Happy yang tertidur nyenyak di atas kasurnya. "Kamarku! Jadi, maksud mereka pulang adalah pulang ke rumahku?!" teriaknya begitu saja, namun tidak membangunkan mereka berdua.

"Luce pasti marah saat pulang," kata Natsu masih memejamkan matanya.

"Aye," sahut Happy yang juga masih memejamkan matanya.

"Kalian ini! Seenaknya masuk rumah orang. Lain kali, akan kubalas kalian! Aku akan balas dendam!" teriaknya gemas. "Ngomong-ngomong, rumah Natsu dan Happy itu dimana ya?" tanyanya entah pada siapa, namun di tanggapi Plue tak jelas.

Lucy menarik napas panjang. "Sudahlah, aku mau mandi."

xxx

"Luce! Ayo kita ambil pekerjaan berdua!" kata Natsu sambil mendudukkan dirinya tepat di samping Lucy yang sedang asik membaca buku.

"Aye! Hampir seminggu kau belum bekerja, Lucy."

"Kalian berdua diamlah, aku ingin libur dulu," sahut Lucy tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku yang dibacanya

Natsu sedikit menundukkan kepalanya sambil memainkan jarinya. "Ahh... tidak seru. Bukankah kau ingin dapat uang untuk biaya sewa rumahmu?" tanya Natsu.

Lucy menoleh ke arah Natsu dan tersenyum lebar. "Aku sudah membayarnya kemarin, jadi aku tidak perlu khawatir."

"Hmm... Begitu ya," ujar Natsu seadanya. "Ayo Happy kita pergi,"

"Aye," balas Happy mengikuti Natsu yang berjalan lebih dulu.

Iris karamel Lucy menatap punggung Natsu yang sudah menghilang di balik pintu keluar guild. Seringaian lebar mendadak menghiasi wajah Lucy, ia tertawa kecil membuat beberapa orang menoleh ke arahnya.

"Lucy-_san_, ada sihir hitam yang mengelilingmu," kata Wendy bergidik ngeri melihat tubuh Lucy mengeluarkan aura hitam.

Lucy menutup buku bacaannya, lalu berdiri dari posisinya. Ia berjalan cepat ke arah Mirajane yang sedang mengelap gelas-gelas. "Mira-_san_, aku ingin kembali awal ya."

Mirajane tersenyum manis lalu mengangguk pelan. "Ara, Lucy, kau tidak ikut Natsu lagi ya?"

Lucy terkekeh pelan dengan aura hitam yang kembali keluar sambil mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Mirajane. "Aku ada urusan," jawabnya cepat.

.

.

Dan disinalah Lucy, ia menyandarkan punggungnya di salah satu pohon, lalu melirik rumah yang di depannya terdapat papan bertuliskan 'Natsu &amp; Happy'. Lucy mengepalkan sebelah tangannya dengan air mata yang mengucur deras.

'Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama membututi Natsu, disinilah rumahnya!' teriak Lucy dalam hati.

Kakinya mulai melangkah mengendap-endap menuju rumah itu. Saat sudah berada di depan pintu, ia mulai meraih kenop pintu. Gerakan memutar kenop itu terhenti saat menyadari perbuatannya saat ini bisa dianggap kriminal. Tak lama, Lucy menggeleng pelan.

"Aku tidak peduli! Dia selalu masuk ke kamarku dan tidur di kasurku seenaknya, sampai-sampai aku harus tidur di lantai karenanya," ujar Lucy gemas.

"Khukhukhu... Natsu pasti terkejut," kata Lucy pelan dan mulai berpikir bahwa Natsu akan terkejut melihat dirinya.

Tangan Lucy mulai memutar kenop pintu itu dan mendorongnya pelan, ia sedikit melonggokkan kepalanya ke dalam ruangan. Seketika bola matanya melebar melihat isi rumah Natsu yang terlihat 'bukan' seperti rumah, malah bisa disebut tempat sampah.

"Astaga... mereka tinggal di tempat seperti ini?" gumam Lucy, ia mulai melangkah pelan ke dalam dengan tubuh merinding melihat sampah dan barang-barang berserakan dimana-mana. Hingga matanya menangkap sebuah papan dengan berbagai kertas permintaan yang ditempel.

"Huh? Dia menyimpan kertas permintaan yang sudah diselesaikan?"

Sudut bibir Lucy tertarik ke atas. Ia melihat lembar permintaan yang pertama kali ia selesaikan dengan Natsu, tanda tangan salamander palsu yang mengingatkan pertemuan pertama mereka, kalung dari pulau Galuna yang mengingatkannya dengan misi rank-S yang mereka ambil diam-diam, bahkan seragam _maid_-nya disimpan dengan rapih oleh Natsu. Lucy merasa nostalgia sekarang.

"Dasar Natsu!" keluhnya masih dengan senyuman lebar.

"_Yosh_! Aku akan membersihkan tempat ini sebelum mereka pulang!" kata Lucy melihat rumah yang begitu jorok ini.

Butuh berjam-jam bagi Lucy untuk membersihkan rumah yang sangat berantakan _plus_ jorok ini. Ia menidurkan dirinya di atas sofa panjang dan memejamkan matanya sejenak. Peluh masih menghiasi wajahnya, bagaimanapun juga, membersihkan rumahnya jauh lebih mudah daripada rumah Natsu.

"Mungkin aku akan menunggunya pulang," gumam Lucy.

xxx

Bulan sudah bersinar terang di langit, Natsu berjalan santai sambil melipat kedua lengannya di belakang kepala, sedangkan Happy terbang disisi Natsu.

"Aku penasaran, kenapa malam ini Luce belum pulang juga? Padahal kita langsung tidur sore setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaan kita," kata Natsu sambil memandang jalanan di depannya.

"Aye, aku pikir kita akan mendapat omelan dari Lucy," balas Happy.

Langkah kaki Natsu terhenti di depan rumahnya yang terlihat terang dari luar.

Happy menoleh ke arah Natsu. "_Doushite_, Natsu?" tanyanya.

Natsu menoleh ke arah Happy dengan pandangan bingung. "Happy, apa sebelum kita keluar rumah, aku menyalakan lampunya?" tanyanya.

Happy tampak bepikir, lalu menggeleng pelan. "Kurasa tidak," jawabnya.

Mereka tampak saling berpandang satu sama lain selama sekian detik, hingga akhirnya mereka melesat dengan cepat menuju pintu. Natsu memegang kenop pintu rumahnya lalu memutarnya dan membuka pintu dengan keras, seketika _onyx_ nya melebar.

"Happy, apa ini rumah kita?!" tanya Natsu _shock_ melihat rumahnya yang begitu bersih dan mengkilap.

Kucing berwarna biru itu pun ikut melongo seperti Natsu. "Aku tidak tahu," jawab Happy seadanya lalu menutup pintu menggunakan punggungnya.

Mata hitam Natsu kembali membelak saat mendapati Lucy tertidur di atas sofa panjang miliknya, ia melangkah mendekati Lucy. "Kenapa Luce ada disini? Pantas saja dia tidak pulang ke rumah!" kata Natsu keras membuat Lucy sedikit menggeliat.

"Natsu... pulanglah, aku sudah lama menunggumu."

Natsu melongo melihat Lucy yang mengigau dengan memanggil namanya. Tunggu! Sudah lama menunggu? Natsu kembali melihat isi rumahnya yang sudah bersih dan rapih. Sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum dan kembali menatap Lucy yang tengah tertidur nyenyak.

Natsu melangkah ke arah lemari, mengambil sebuah selimut lalu kembali melangkah menuju Lucy yang tertidur di sofa. Ia melebarkan selimut itu lalu menyelimuti tubuh Lucy, sebelah tangannya terulur menyentuh puncak kepala Lucy lalu mengelusnya sesaat.

Natsu mengeluarkan cengiran lebarnya. "_Sankyuu_, Luce."

Disisi lain, Happy hanya bisa memandang mereka –Natsu dan Lucy dengan senyuman lebar. "Mereka saling menyukai."

**.**

**.**

**END**

* * *

A/N :Ini adalah fanfic pertama di fandom Fairy Tail dengan pairing NaLu. Habisnya, aku baru nge-fans banget sama Fairy Tail terutama sama pair NaLu #telat. Cerita ini memang agak mirip ya dengan OVA yang ke-4 ya? Tapi, ada bedanya juga ._. Semoga _minna-san_ suka dengan cerita ini. Maaf juga kalau agak OOC karena ini ff NaLu pertamaku ,

Mohon bimbingannya _Minna-san_ untuk fanfic NaLu pertamaku ini :D

**Mind to Review?**


End file.
